Lagrimas del corazón
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión que hace cierto pokemon clon tras experimentar su ultimo encuentro con nuestro entrenador favorito. Publicado originalmente en Fanficslandia (woow mi primer k )


Yop: hace poco re vi la primera peli de pokemon y se me ocurio esto.

debo admitirlo: no sy dueña de pokemon. u.u

* * *

Hay muchos tipos de lagrimas, las de tristeza, las de emoción, de alegría, las falsas, las de berrinche, las de susto, las que nos salen para limpiar los ojos o avisar que estamos enfermos; todas nos llevan a algo, las de tristeza a que esta se evapore, las de emoción para relajarnos, la de alegría para dar indico que estamos más que felices, las del susto para dar valor, las que limpian los ojos son para evitar infecciones y las que avisan que estamos enfermos, para sacar el mal de nuestro cuerpo. Pero no hay lágrimas mas poderosas y con mayor poder de comprensión asía los demás, que las lágrimas del corazón, esas lagrimas son mágicas, tienen tanto poder que pueden ocurrir milagros.

Todo esto lo crompendi aquella ocasión que vi como ese humano se sacrificaba porque no podía ver sufrir a los pokemons originales ni a los clones, al ser petrificado por la colisión de ataques, su mejor amigo, soltó las primeras lagrimas del corazón que vi, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca avía visto unas lagrimas tan puras y con vida propia, esas lagrimas explicaban a gritos silenciosos lo que el pokemon sentía: la pérdida de su mejor amigo, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo para recuperarlo, y lo que sería de él sin su humano compañero.

Esto activo las lagrimas del corazón de los demás pokemons, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que los clones que yo avía creado también tenían ese tipo de lagrimas, y eran sus primeras lagrimas. Lloraban por un desconocido que se sacrifico por ellos, lloraban por que vieron los sentimientos del pikachu, porque entendieron los sentimientos del humano que con tanto cariño y esmero avía logrado traspasarlos a sus amigos pokemons y humanos.

Fue hasta que vi como las lágrimas corrían asía el cuerpo rocoso del chico, cuando yo empecé a entender lo que él y su pikachu me quisieron explicar: los pokemon y humanos podían convivir juntos como amigos. Todas las lagrimas se juntaron en el ahora rocoso cuerpo, el cual empezó a brillar, iniciando el fin del milagro, el ratón eléctrico dejo escapar otras lagrimas del corazón, junto con el nombre de su entrenador, en su tono de voz y en las lagrimas estaba toda la esperanza de volver a ver sonreír a su amigo, volver a compartir tantos momentos de felicidad, angustia, tristeza, emoción, terror y tranquilidad, el solo quería que ese humano volviera a la normalidad ya que era su mejor amigo y su pérdida no la soportaría.

Eso me hiso ver que todo era posible, el brillo se esfumo vi una gran cascada de luz que invadió el cuerpo del joven y despejo la tempestad que avía creado, el poder de esas lagrimas era impresionante, sin embargo al ver que el humano volvía a la normalidad y se levantaba me hiso ver el verdadero poder de ellas, el poder de los milagros.

El pokemon eléctrico miro a su entrenador con ilusión y esperanza al verle moverse, este al ver a su mejor amigo sonrió con el corazón y menciono el nombre del pokemon, el abrazo que vino después me conmovió e hiso que terminara de entender que no importa el origen de los pokemons, siempre abra humanos con buenos sentimientos que convivirán felices con ellos.

-¿ves?, las cosas que Ahs y pikachu te enseñaron hoy con estos momentos que vivimos, era lo que yo trataba de explicarte, y lo que ellos también lo hicieron hace unas horas cuando te conocieron- dijo el pokemon del cual yo era clon.

-si, este humano me ha enseñado mucho, iré a algún lugar donde pueda aprender bien lo que su corazón sabe- le conteste.

-te ayudare, conozco un lugar que te encantara y que servirá de refugio a ustedes- me dijo el pokemon psíquico.

Después de despedirnos, borrarles la memoria, y dejarlos en el puerto de la isla donde partieron me decidí a preguntarle a ese pokemon el porque me ayudaba.

-porque eres un pokemon, no importa si eres clon o no, eres un ser vivo y todo ser vivo debe ser ayudado-me respondió, -aparte que desde que sentí tu presencia quería conocerte- agrego.

-¿conocerme?, ¿Por qué?- dije algo confundido.

-porque solo yo soy Mew, nunca he conocido a otro, ese fósil que encontraron los investigadores no era más que un pelo mío, así que al sentir tu presencia, pensé que nunca más estaría solo, y que por fin tendría a alguien con quien compartir mis conocimientos- contesto el pokemon legendario, -por cierto… ahora también serás para los humanos un pokemon legendario- me dijo mientras salía de entre las nubes y se volvía a meter en ellas.

Ahora desde mi refugio en Jotho, me he puesto a pensar con lo vivido aquella ocasión y cuando me rencontré con esos humanos y sus pokemons, todo lo que me enseñaron, y sobretodo el hecho de que ese humano arriesgara su vida por salvar la mía, solo porque salve a pikachu, y porque soy un ser vivo. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que tanto Mew como Ash y pikachu, tienen razón; soy un ser vivo, no importa cómo fue mi origen, estoy vivo y debó estar feliz por eso, la vida es un regalo único, que se debe apreciar, valorar, y compartir con quienes están en este mundo, no importa si son diferentes a nosotros, siempre y cuando sea un ser de buenos pensamientos no debe haber problemas nunca.

Y es ahora cuando puedo decir con orgullo: soy Mewtho, un pokemon nacido de la información genética modificada de Mew, y soy el clon de ese pokemon legendario, cree mis propios clones de pokemons y los cuido, al igual que cuido de la vida en el planeta, y pienso decirle a Mew que si puede ser mi amigo para juntos cuidar de todo ser vivo, ya sea un clon o un natural.

Y quien sabe puede que yo experimente algún día el llorar lágrimas del corazón.

* * *

Yop: devo admitir esto lo escribi ase mucho y lo publique en otro foro de fictions en aquella pagina estoy bajo el nombre de Kokone.

Esto es corto y viejo pero me sigue gustando. nwn


End file.
